Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lighting device, and more particularly, relates to a lighting system, a multi-mode lighting device of the lighting system, and controlling method of the multi-mode lighting device.
Description of Related Art
With the continuous progress in technologies, as smart devices connected with Internet connectivity becomes a popular concept, functions for wireless connection control are gradually applied in the illumination lamps. Users may use an application in a smart phone for connecting to a lamp in order to turn on or turn off the lamp. During such operation, users perform steps of taking out the phone, establishing the connection, starting the application, and configuring settings each time before the lamp can be turned on or off. Moreover, when users intend to use a projector for watching videos, users often manually turn off the illumination lamp in order to reduce indoor brightness, resulting in waste of time and inconvenience.
Patents or patent application publications related to the lighting system may include, for example, US Patent Application Publication NO. 2014/0098303, US Patent Application Publication NO. 2014/0043516, US Patent Application Publication NO. 2013/0002687, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,751,049, and 8,328,368.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.